


The wife in white

by AquaSapphireMarine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaSapphireMarine/pseuds/AquaSapphireMarine
Summary: You're like a myth. A legend. No one knows for sure if your real.Well that's not entirely true. Negan knows.





	The wife in white

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it stuck.  
> Also I have no beta reader so please excuse the mistakes.

As far as rumors go none were as prolific as the story of Negan’s secret wife. Even people from other communities had heard whispers of a fair maiden in all white who only appeared in the few short hours between midnight and dawn. The tales of her flowing gown and her soft, sweet voice. Of eyes so bright they burned like stars in even the darkest of places. Some even believed her to not be Negan’s wife at all but a phantom presence that haunted the sanctuary. 

All the stories varied from person to person but only few people truly knew for certain. Negan, first and foremost, knew you better than any other person. Simon knew you and of you but not to the extent that Negan did. The other wives spoke to you seldomly but held you in high regard despite their strong fear of your existance. You were the highest of the wives, the first, you founded this place with Negan. They respected you and your desire for quiet, hushing on the rare occasion that your did grace their presence.

Yet you were not one to fear, not at all, your temperment was gentle and demure. You’d not harm them without reason. True your skills in combat were formidable but you had not ever used them in the living.

Negan like to keep you hidden away from prying eyes, and you were more than okay with that. Tucked safely away behind the bookcase in his room was your expansive living quarter, filled with many ways to entertain yourself. You spend most of your day there only coming out to spend time with Negan. After all you were his wife and so you should be with him. It was a pretty title, neat and easy to say. It rolled off the tongue like silk. Although it was an empty sort of thing, it’s didn’t have any true meaning nowadays.

His other wives served a purpose and you did nothing in return for your easy life. Even though Negan insisted that you be his. Even before the sanctuary had come to be the man you called husband vied for your affection and attention. You told him that if you ever found a home or place where you would be safe that you’d agree to be his wife. Then you found this old factory and so it came to be that Negan should be your husband. 

The dark of night had fallen and soon Negan would return from his time with his other wives. A pang of hurt shot through your chest at the thought of the one you loved giving affection to the other women. It left you feeling lonely. Sometimes if you were really quiet you could hear their pleasure through the walls. It would cause a single tear to trickle down your cheek before a pristine white glove brushed it away. In your silent sorrow you would wait until the sound of the door to his room opened and then close at which time you would slide from your hidden space to join Negan.

Tonight he was tired, that was plain enough to see. He fell back on his bed not even bothering to undress. Your socked feet masked your approach as you made your way to the bedside.

“Negan?” He jumped at the sound of your voice but calmed as he realized who it belonged to. “Jesus darling, damn near scared me to death.” He smiled then and took you into his arms. “Maybe I should give the ghost rumor more credit.” You laughed at that wrapping your arms around his chest.

“How was your day?” It was a simple question, one that you knew could be dangerous, yet you asked anyway. For a time he was silent, unmoving. “It was shit.” That was that. No details, no explanations. You would not press for more. You did not really need them. He was somber, and that scared you in a way. As Negan held you you let your mind wander to the time you first met him. It was right after the start of all this. He was escaping a hospital. You had worked as a first responder for that hospital. You got him away from there and to safety. Since that day you’d not been apart. He meant the world to you.

Cupping his cheek in a small hand you turned his head to face you. You kissed him deeply and he eagerly responded. “I love you.” You whispered as the kiss broke causing Negan to squeeze you. He knew that you meant them and you did.

A wandering hand caressed the fabric of your dress, far more modest than his other wives and pure white. Most all the dresses in your wardrobe were like that of wedding gowns. You didn’t mind. They made you feel beautiful and wanted. They were more than just a preference, they were a statement. You were pure as their snow white color. As innocent as the day of your birth. It was this way that you’d remain until the time was right. You of course didn’t know when that would be. Negan like that you were a virgin, you were untainted and he was afarid that he would ruin you if he were ever to lay with you. 

After resting with you in his arms for a long while Negan whispered your name. “Yes Negan?” He kissed the top of your head “You know I love you right?” you grinned like an idiot. “Yeah. I might have heard that somewhere.” He chuckled. “Good cause I don’t ever want you to forget it.” Giving him a nod you lay your head on his chest and slowly drift off into sleep.


End file.
